Construction utilizing insulating concrete forms (ICFs) (also known as insulated concrete forms) is well known in the art. Insulating block systems or interlocking modular units are dry-stacked, horizontal and vertical reinforcing rods (rebar) are installed as the forms are being placed, and then the forms are filled with concrete. Window and door openings in the concrete walls are framed prior to pouring the concrete. Window or door bucks are frames that provide the rough structure and opening into which the window or door will be installed. Bucks are also used to form bulkheads. Bucks have typically been constructed of materials such as wood, plastic, and steel. However, in concrete walls formed using insulated block systems, such bucks can be difficult to install and use because the bucks lack continuity of material with the insulating concrete forms. Insulating concrete form bucks have been developed; however, there remains room for improvement in terms of ease of installation and use.
To this end, a need exists for a buck panel that can be interconnected with other buck panels to form a buck assembly that is uniform in construction and that is readily and reliably installed in an insulating concrete form wall to frame an opening for a door or window or a bulkhead. It is to such a buck panel that the inventive concepts disclosed and claimed herein are directed.